


Ageless Rebellion

by TheLoneRebels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando (Video Games), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adventure, Disobeying Order 66, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRebels/pseuds/TheLoneRebels
Summary: Slicks is a Commando who was given an experimental serum to slow the accelerated aging of the clones. But it worked too well and he stopped aging entirely. Now stuck looking eighteen indefinitely, he works for Fulcrum as her 'get it done' guy. His current mission? Make sure nothing goes wrong when Princess Leia delivers 3 ships to Lothal to be 'stolen' by Rebels. He wasn't expecting to be utterly captivated by the crew's resident Mando, though.T for now. Rating will go up when the lemons show up! :P
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger/Leia Organa, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Ageless Rebellion

**Hello there!**

**Thank you all soooooo much for checking out my story! If you like it, it's very inspiring to me if you let me know in some way, and thank you in advance for every kudos, sub, or nice review; they're my own version of caffeine. :D :D :D :D :D**

**For those who really wish I would write a one shot of their idea or would just really like to see a certain story bump up to the top of my rotation, check out the pinned post on my Facebook page, TheLoneRebel's Stories, for info. You can also find my updating schedule there and blurbs from some of my chapters. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars characters and any OC's that resemble real people are entirely coincidental.**

* * *

**There is an explanation of how my calendar works and a list of helpful translations for my commonly used Star Wars words in 'Flame of Hope - Everyone' if you're curious.**

* * *

**A/N: This story is co-written with my little brother who sent me a relentless stream of gifs of kittens with big sad eyes until I caved and said, ‘Fine, I’ll help you write a story.’ And this is it. The original character is his, the basic idea is his. The bones of each chapter are his. I’m just fleshing it all out when he’s done and putting my fluffy flair on top. :P (aka, making it three times longer, hehe.)**

**P.S. I’ve decided that this is also his Christmas present for the next ten years. :D**

* * *

** Ageless Rebellion **

**Prologue 1:**

_D180/20 BBY, Kamino_

“Hey, Vod! Wanna come spar with us? Cooper said he’d bet half his rations at dinner tonight that he could beat you!”

“Did not!” the aforementioned Cooper yelled as he tackled Prank to the ground in retaliation. (You wouldn’t need three guesses to figure out how Prank got his name.)

I laughed as I walked past my tussling brothers. "Not right now, buddy, I've been summoned by Nala Se. Some kind of briefing."

“Ooooooo, Good luck!” they called in tandem as I continued on down the bright white hallway. 

“Thanks!” I called back without stopping.

My name is Slicks. I'm a Clone in the Grand Army of the Republic and a fully trained Commando (or as close as it makes no difference). Normally you'd say I was 9 years old, but I'm actually the equivalent of a teenager of about eighteen.

See, us clones are bred for combat at an accelerated aging rate to make us more useful as quickly as possible. The war against the Seppies and their droid armies (which we like to call Clankers) has been going on for ages now. Ever since I was six galactic standard years old, anyway. And today... Today I was going to be assigned what I dearly hoped was my first mission. I was soooooo ready to kick some shebs for real. 

My route took me through one of the many hanger bays and it was filled with my slightly older brothers, all clad in shiny new white armor and sporting brand new DC-15A rifles. They were getting ready to ship out. How I envied them.

Near the back of the hangar I spot some Kaminoans walking towards me, so I keep my head down and let them pass with the respect ingrained into me from my vatday onwards. Normally, I would politely ignore whatever they were saying, but today, the subject of their hushed conversation caught my attention.

"The newest batches are aging too rapidly for their systems to handle and problems with development are popping up at an exponential rate. I heard Nala Se say that we must test the new serum at once," one of them said. They hushed quickly as soon as they noticed me, though, much to the frustration of my curiosity. New serum? And my younger brothers were in danger?

This didn’t sound good.

And I was getting a bad feeling about my meeting.

A minute later, I walked into the briefing room to see the Chief Medial Scientist herself and none other than the infamous Captain Rex of the 501st. (The Jaig Eyed helmet tucked under his arm was a dead giveaway.) I nearly fell over in surprise, let me tell you.

I'd met him once, during the Battle of Kamino, when we found ourselves fighting side by side. He'd told me that I had good instincts and he'd look me up again when I was older. I hadn't believed it at the time, but here he was and I felt shame for not believing in him. 

Pulling myself together quickly, I snapped to attention and gave the most crisp and perfect salute the galaxy has ever seen. "Commando Slicks reporting as instructed, Sir!"

Captain Rex turned slightly to face me fully. "Good morning, Slicks. My time is short, since my General is waiting for myself and the new shinies, so I'll keep this quick."

Because Nala Se was also present, I had no idea what the Captain was going to say next, but I was still hoping that I was going to be joining the 501st. (A dream placement for any brother.)

However, Rex's next words nearly broke my heart. His expression conveyed sympathy as he must have read the hope on mine. "I’m sorry, but you’re not going to be deployed just yet as I requested. Nala Se has another mission for you first. In a few weeks, though, if you’re feeling up for it, you can join us in the 501st. We’re getting woefully shorthanded and we could certainly use the help of a Commando right now."

Since there weren’t that many Commandoes and ARCies out there, it was always big news when one of them died. We all knew about the 501st ARCs, Echo and Fives. They were nearly as legendary as Rex. (Who was also ARC.) The fact they were both gone was well known and the pain of their passing still felt. Especially by their close brother, whose expression flickered with emotion before he controlled it again.

Despite the fact that there was hope at the end of the tunnel, it was all I could do to keep the disappointment off my face. I had so badly wanted to go blast some Clankers.

At least what the Kaminoan scientist said next gave me a purpose again. "CT-3015, due to your unique situation as the oldest Commando left on planet, we have selected you to test a new serum that may slow the aging process.” I glanced at Rex and saw him give me a subtle nod of support which made me feel about half a metre taller. “The Republic Senate has suddenly decided that they want their clones to grow up faster, but live longer, so we are doing our best to comply with their wishes. The serum may cause some unpleasant side effects, but with your strength and pain resistance training, we feel that you will deal well with whatever those effects may be."

Between this and what I'd overheard a few minutes ago, how could I reject the mission? Short answer, I couldn't.

That's where it all went wrong.....

* * *

_D365/20 BBY, Coruscant_

After months with the 501st, the test serum was no more than a distant memory. The days of constant fire in every nerve ending was just another way I’d proven myself to be worthy Commando material and I never felt ill again after that. The Kaminoans had run their tests on me afterward and found the results inconclusive, so they’d let me ship out to join my new Legion in the Outer Rim so long as Kix or one of the other medics sent them bloodwork twice a month to monitor for the supposed changes that were supposed to happen to my genes. General Skywalker and Captain Rex had been happy to see me and were great to work with.

And annihilating clankers was just as satisfying as I thought it would be.

Aside from normal battles standing at the front lines with my brothers, I was also sent on the more dangerous scouting and extermination missions. ARC trooper Jesse came with me frequently and he became my favourite older brother in no time.

At the moment, we’d been separated thanks to the Battle of Coruscant running more or less simultaneously with the Siege of Mandalore. Along with Jesse, Rex was still over there, finally having been made an official Commander and leading nearly half of the 501st under the new designation of the 332nd Company with the ‘help’ of General Skywalker’s former apprentice. Since I’d never met the Togrutan girl called Ahsoka Tano, I couldn’t form a proper opinion about her other than the fact that my sense of loyalty thought she might be untrustworthy because she’d left the war and her men behind almost a year ago.

All this meant that I was now obligated to listen to the newly promoted Commander Appo. He wasn’t a bad brother, but I’d always found him to be lacking compared to Rex. He didn’t have the same feel for what his brothers needed at all, but he wasn’t completely hopeless when it came to leading us, so we accepted him without any complaint. (At least, not to his or the General’s faces.)

With Dooku dead, we all knew that the war had to be coming to an end soon. General Kenobi and the 212th had been sent to follow a solid lead regarding the head clanker, Grievous. If they succeeded, it would just be a matter of time before we cleaned up the rest of the Seppie droids from the galaxy and then.... Then we’d all be out of a job, I guess. No one was talking about that, though. We were all too afraid to.

The half of the 501st that had stayed with General Skywalker were now getting bored after two weeks of rest on Coruscant. Skywalker had barely made an appearance in all that time and Rex wasn’t around to make us run drills to keep our energy levels in the tolerable levels. So when a bunch of the brothers got themselves in trouble at 79’s (I did NOT start that fight, honest), Commander Appo made a call and then the next thing we knew, we were assigned to the Coruscant Guard as their lackeys.

Yay.

They especially loved lording it over me, the lone Commando, but whatever. I wasn’t going to let some city-soft brothers see me crack.

Nope. No matter how many refreshers I was assigned to clean.

Bastards.

I was smart enough to keep my helmet on, at least. I didn’t even want to think how much worse the teasing would be if they saw my young looking face that defied the bigger than normal body I had been bred to have as a Commando.

I wasn’t the only one with a young face these days; the shinies had been getting younger and younger as the war raged on and the call for more troops was sounded over and over again. But people don’t expect commandoes to look eighteen so only my closest brothers in the 501st and Rex had ever seen me without my helmet on.

The comm on my vambrace chimed, a welcome distraction from the disgusting toilet I was working on. (Seriously, did the Guard not know how to aim?) I pushed the button. “Yes?”

“Slicks, I need you to come back to the barracks. Kamino wants you on a shuttle back home immediately.”

My heart basically stopped at the words delivered in the firm tone I recognized as Appo’s voice. They must have found something in my genes that required further testing. I didn’t know if this was good or bad, but I had to suck in air before I could answer. “Yes, Sir. Be there in fifteen.”

“Good,” he grunted. And the comm automatically disconnected.

I tossed the scrub brush towards the cart of supplies and hotfooted it out of the Guard’s quarters in the Senate Building.

“Hey, were you going, Commando?” one of the red painted nerfherders yelled out angrily as I strode past.

I was so happy to smugly say, “New orders,” over my shoulder, it wasn’t even funny. “Clean your own shabla osik.”

The gasp of outrage was music to my ears, let me tell you.

Just as I was arriving at the GAR base, Appo came striding out the door with the entirety of our half of the 501st at his back. Every single one of my brothers looked grim and almost droid-like as they marched towards me.

I fell in beside Commander Appo. “What’s happening? Another battle? Did Grievous return to try again?” I glanced up, but saw and heard no sign of laser fire far above nor in the city around us.

Appo almost ignored me, but then his head turned ever so slightly as he answered with, “New orders directly from the Supreme Chancellor. We are to execute Order 66. We’re meeting General Skywalker at the Jedi Temple.”

What the hell was Order 66?

A vague sense of déjà vu niggled at me, as if I should know it, but I couldn’t pull forward anything useful from my usually well ordered mind, so I simple nodded and said, “Yes, Sir.” I would just follow the lead of the others and wing it.

I didn’t have my full kit on me, thanks to my stupid assignment, but I did have my DC-17s in their holsters and my vibroblade. I’d worked with worse. And any battle was welcome after weeks of boredom and tedious tasks unbefitting my training.

We arrived at the Temple soon enough, thanks to multiple troop transports, at the same time that General Skywalker did. He only looked at Appo once and then pulled his hood up over his head as he walked towards the Temple with purpose and his blue lightsabre ignited. There was something off about the General. His expression wasn’t the usual fun-loving or serious one he usually wore. It was almost frightening, to be honest.

But again, I did as I was supposed to and marched with my brothers towards the Temple in the wake of the General’s flowing cloak. I could only assume that some enemy had infiltrated the Jedi sanctuary and that we were here to save the day.

How wrong I was.

As soon as we crested the stairs, I knew something wasn’t right when Skywalker sliced through the two Temple Guards standing at the main door with no warning. One second, they were just two Jedi doing their jobs, the next, they were each in two pieces seeping blood onto the stone floor.

I gawked as we continued to march right past them, my feet automatically keeping step with my brothers.

Inside was worse. My brothers started shooting at anyone who happened to be a Jedi of any kind as we swept through the halls. It didn’t matter who they were; Knights, elders… younglings.

I had my blasters out and up, but my fingers were frozen on the triggers. I couldn’t murder the Jedi! I’d been trained to protect them at all costs! It was my job to put myself between them and danger.

But I didn’t know what to do when the danger was my own brothers.

Eventually, Appo noticed.

He turned after gunning down a girl who couldn’t be more than ten, his helmet expressionless. “Slicks. Is there something wrong with your blasters?”

I should have taken the out he’d given me, but I was too shocked to lie. “N…No, Sir.”

“Then you are not complying with orders and will be executed for treason.” There was no emotion in his hard tone. No regret. No glee. Nothing.

"Wait! Wha…." And that's when he shot me in the chest. Three times, just to make sure.

At that point-blank range, even my superior armour didn’t hold up. 

I experienced a second of sudden, screaming pain, and then I crumpled to the floor as everything went black.


End file.
